Wet footprints
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir's past comes back to haunt them and they get a little wet. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story was written two years ago. I wrote Lord of the Rings fanfiction before I started on Star Wars. Enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 1**

It was early one morning and all of Rivendell seemed to sing. The only thing that didn't sound sweet on that morning was the sound of shouting that came from the surrounding forest. Elrohir stood laughing at the sight before him. His twin and friend was hanging upside down from a tree, the result of a forgotten trap set by the two.

"Elrohir! Get me down!" shouted Elladan, his dark head beginning to throb from the blood that was rushing to it. His black locks hung down and brushed the forest floor as the rope swung ever so lightly with his movements. Elladan blew a gust of air from his lungs causing the hair in front of his face to billow out in front of him for a second before falling back into his open mouth. He had been attempting to speak once more.

If Elrohir would have been able to see his twins face the laughter would have stopped. Elladan was not at all amused and Elrohir was going to hear about this for quite a while. "For Valar's sake Elrohir, get me down from here! I think my head is going to explode!" he pleaded once more.

"Fine, I'll get you down but you have to promise not to tell Ada. I know there are more traps out here and if he knows we found one, we'll be out looking for the rest until the end of time." Elrohir replied walking towards his brother, not paying any attention to the snare directly in his path.

"Elrohir, wait! Stop!" shouted Elladan, he had seen the trap but it was too late. Elrohir stepped down and the rope coiled around his feet, causing him to hang upside down right beside Elladan.

"Well isn't this just lovely?" Elrohir commented, swinging lightly, watching the ground move beneath him.

"Oh shut up." Growled Elladan as he crossed his arms in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two walked back towards Rivendell later that day. They had finally freed themselves from the ropes. Elladan refused to speak to his brother, he only uttered a few growls at every word Elrohir spoke.

"I'm sorry, you do know that don't you?" asked Elrohir. Elladan growled. "I'll take that as a yes." He paused. "You won't tell Ada will you?" Once again another growl was heard. "All right…" sighed Elrohir, as his voice trailed off.

After a few moments of silence Elrohir looked over at his brother again, "You're mad at me aren't you?" he asked. Another growl escaped from Elladan as he painfully pulled a leaf out of his hair. "Is that a yes or a no?" Elrohir wondered aloud, he shouldn't have voiced his question however because it finally pushed Elladan over the edge.

"Yes, I'm mad at you Elrohir! It was bad enough that we got stuck hanging there at all but you had to remember that you had your dagger _FOUR HOURS LATER_!" Elladan exploded.

Suddenly everything was quiet, and even a few birds had flown away. Elrohir walked, his head hung, watching the floor. He couldn't help but chuckle a little though, at the thought that Elladan looked like Elrond when he was angry. It was the eyebrows.

When they had made it back to their quarters Elladan swiftly opened his door and walked in, slamming it behind him. 'Yes, I believe he's mad.' Thought Elrohir as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He slowly gathered his things for a bath. When he reached the door to the bathroom, that he and Elladan shared, it wouldn't open.

It had been locked from the inside by Elladan who had no intentions of speaking to Elrohir for quite a while. Elrohir himself smacked his head on the door a few times before setting his clothes down and asking timidly, "Elladan? When do you think you'll be finished?"

From inside the sound of water could be heard and Elladan paused for a moment, trying to think of a good answer. "Oh I believe it could be a while." he answered coldly. The smile of satisfaction that spread over his face was almost scary.

Elrohir found a seat on his bed and as he played with a lock of his dark hair he answered, "All right, Hantanyel."This could be a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour had gone by and Elladan showed no sign of leaving the bathroom soon. So Elrohir gathered his things and went to find an empty bathroom to bathe in. As he walked down the halls of Rivendell, servants and others he passed snickered at his disheveled appearance. He still had leaves and sticks throughout his hair and his robes were dirty. He paid no attention to any of it, until he passed by Elrond.

At first the elf lord didn't notice his pathetic looking son but when he did a double take Elrond stopped. "Elrohir what has happened to you?" he asked.

They elf turned to look at his father, "Elladan and I had an argument and he won't let me in the bathroom. May I use yours?" Elrohir asked, not the answer Elrond had been looking for but it did explain a few things.

"Of course." Elrond replied watching as his son walked away. Whatever had happened between the two was having a strange effect on Elrohir.

* * *

Elrohir found his way into his fathers bathroom, closed the door behind him and set his clothes on a table. He turned on the water and sat, listening to it fall into the tub. As he did, tears filled his eyes. Why was Elladan so angry? This had been nothing more then anything they'd done before. There he sat for a long time, ignoring the water that rose higher and higher in the tub and everything else around him.

* * *

Elladan felt bad, he hadn't meant to hurt his brother so, he only wanted to get even. As he walked through the halls of Imaladris he asked everyone he passed if they had seen Elrohir. No one knew where his brother had gone. Elladan had almost given up when he saw the water that ran out from under the door of his father's bathroom.

The dark haired elf quickly opened the door and was greeted by a burst of water that had been held back by the door. He waded through it to where his brother sat. He turned off the flow before Elrohir had even noticed he was there.

* * *

"What do you want?" Elrohir asked coldly, tears stained his cheeks.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you and I'm sorry." Said Elladan.

"Oh…It's all right," He sighed, "why did you lock me out of the bathroom though?" Elrohir wondered.

"I locked you out of the bathroom because I knew you wanted to be clean, you always want to be perfect." Elladan replied, a little smile had grown on his face.

"That is true." He answered as he looked at the water that was slowly decreasing around him.

"It would seem you had your bath though." Laughed Elladan, as he splashed a handful of water at his brother.

They stood in Elrond's bathroom until all of the water had left. "Do you supposed Ada knows about the 'flood'?" Elrohir asked his brother.

Almost as if on cue a deep shout erupted from out in the hall. "Elladan! Elrohir!" That was all Elrond had to say.

"Yes, I believe so." Answered Elladan, he cringed at the tone of his fathers voice. "How long do you think we have until he comes to look for us?"

"Judging by the tone of his voice…not long, RUN!" shouted Elrohir as he jumped into action, flying past his brother.

Elladan wasn't far behind and they ran and ran. Both hoped to escape their father's wrath, or at least wait until it died down a little. Unfortunately they had left wet foot prints the entire way.


End file.
